Moments
by Miss Ann Peek
Summary: A series of random moments between Monk characters. Two names will be drawn from a hat and a story will be written with those two characters interacting.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n Welcome to my new fiction series. I don't own any of the characters on Monk, but Andy Breckman does, so thank you Andy for such great characters. I'll try not to break 'em. _

_This is a departure for me. This fic will be a series of vignettes between two randomly picked Monk characters. My choices will be from: A. Monk, N. Teeger, L. Stottlemeyer, R. Disher, S. Fleming, J. Teeger, B. Howe, C.Kroger, and T. Monk. (As I get to know Monks new psychiatrist, I will add him to the mix, too.) All the names were put into a hat and drawn randomly. There are no 'do overs' in the drawings, as that would be too easy. My mission, and I have chosen to accept it, is to write an interaction between the two chosen characters. None of the other characters will be allowed to jump in and save the fic, so I'll be flying without a net. These will not be parody (as is my Mr Monk's Ship Hits the Fan series), but the stories may contain comedy, tragedy, horror, love, friendship or just a meeting. These are not meant to be shipper stories, although some may see them that way. And so, as a great man once said: "And away we go!" _

_The first two names chosen from 'the hat' were Captain Stottlemeyer and Natalie Teeger._

**A Moment with Ms Teeger and Captain Stottlemeyer**

by Ann Peek

No matter how many of these crime scenes she had been to, she still couldn't get used to seeing the body. It was a shell that once held life, with eyes open and not seeing. Sometimes the scene was hideous, but the bodies never looked any more dead. There was just nothing there anymore. Working with the homicide detectives she saw first hand how cruel people could be to one another. Sometimes they said it was for 'love', or money, or convenience. Some tried to justify what they did, some blamed other people, some just arrogantly deemed that it was their right to take the others life. But they all did it. No matter how remorseful or remorseless, each of them took a life.

She felt nauseated in the pit of her stomach. It had been awhile since the last time she felt this way, and she had half hoped - half feared that she had gotten used to it. This was a particularly bad scene. Either that or the stomach flu that had sent Lieutenant Disher home from work 3 days ago was effecting her. She wasn't sure which at the moment. She didn't really care. She just wanted this case to be done with so she could spend her time thinking about something other than death, and hoped that Mr. Monk's face would light up with that inspired grin.

Captain Stottlemeyer was directing the crime scene. Nothing came in or out without his full knowledge. It was an incredible responsibility. He had to consider both the family of the victim and the life and freedom of the accused in every part of the investigation. Natalie glanced at him as he went over some of the paperwork which was handed to him by a young officer. She noticed his face was getting redder and redder and his breathing heavier, as he tried to keep control over his temper. It didn't work. "What is this?" the Captain's voice boomed, causing everyone, except Monk, to turn to look at them.

The officer's face was as red as the Captains, but it was from embarrassment, not anger. "It's the M.E.'s preliminary findings on..." The young man started.

"Did I ask for the preliminary findings? "

"You asked for..." The young man tried again, but was cut off.

"Why does everyone have to second guess me?" The Captain blurted out. "Give me what I asked for, not what you think I want."

"Yes, sir." The young officer said, meekly, taking the paperwork back from Stottlemeyer, and slinking away. As the Sargent left, Stottlemeyer exhaled a long breath, and ran his palm down his face and turned away to calm himself.

Natalie walked over to him. "Captain, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He answered as his face took on an expression expression not unlike a human mask.

Natalie knew he wasn't fine. She also knew it was about Karen. She didn't develop psychic powers or become a student of the intricacies of human behaviors. She had actually been something of a confidant to Captain Stottlemeyer through his divorce. As they spoke on the phone or over a cup of coffee at Starbucks, she got the impression that he was hoping that Karen would change her mind, and that they could work things out.

After the divorce, he stopped calling her and stopped talking about it to anyone. When he met Linda Fusco, everyone, especially Natalie had hoped that he would be able to start something wonderful with her, because they had compatible personalities and a lot in common. One thing too many, actually. Murder.

She noticed that the Captain had the same blank look on his face as when he got the divorece papers, and everytime he had dealings with the former Mrs Stottlemeyer or her lawyer. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it, though. He was in charge. He had to be in control on the job, in front of his boys, even in front of his friends.

"You know that if you need someone to talk to, you can call me." she said, taking the time to straighten the Captain's tie and brushed down his rumpled lapels.

As Natalie turned on her heel and walked away, Captain Stottlemeyer ran his hand over his straightened tie, and the beginnings of a smile quirked his lips as he watched Natalie. "Maybe I will."

The End.

So the first one is complete. How do you like it? Please review. I've made it so simple. You can even review (ahem) anonymously. (GASP!!)

If the interest is high enough, I will find a way to let people who submit reviews choose one of two characters or a topic they'd like to see covered in this series. For the time being, though, it's just me, my baseball cap and some scraps of paper with our favorite characters names on them.

So again, review. I get a kick out of it!


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n Thank you for the kind reviews. They encourage me to share.. At the end of the story, you will find information on how you will be able to contribute to Chapter 3 of Moments. Please read the information carefully. _

_Well, it looks like the good Captain was chosen for a second story and he will be paired with Dr. Kroger. Those lucky guys. Please read on. _

**A Moment with the Doctor and the Captain. **

By Ann Peek

Leland Stottlemeyer couldn't belive how expensive everything had gotten. It cost him a small fortune for a beer a couple of sodas and some snacks from the concessions stand at the San Fransisco 49ers Stadium. He handed over his credit card to pay for his snacks, hoping that the dent in his finances wouldn't be too big, figuring he could cut back on things like food and gas once the boys were back with their mother. He took his snacks and started to head for his seats when he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hi, Captain. It looks like you have enough there for an army."

"It cost enough for an army." The Captain smiled. "I have my boys with me for the weekend, and they needed to see the game."

"I have Troy with me. This is the only place he'll be seen with me."

"I know how you feel. I remember when Jared used to think I was coolest person alive. Now every time I open my mouth he looks at me like I'm a moron. Max has a couple of years before he feels the same way. Where are your seats?"

"Section 33. You? "

"Section 14"

"Daaaaaad," a voice whined from not far away. "C'mon. The game's going to start soon."

"That's Max. I'd better get back. Enjoy the game."The Captain waved as he went to meet his son.

Troy came up to him, and Dr. Kroger put an arm around his son's shoulder as Troy rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Enjoy your boys."

End.

_Okay, so that was it. _

_As I said at the beginning of this post, I'm opening the interactive phase of this fanfic._**KEEP READING. THE CONTRIBUTION WILL BE AT THE END OF THIS NOTICE**_**.**__ It may be one character, the topic of the story, or a phrase I will need to include in the fic. I will let the community know beforehand. For instance, if I pick you asking for a pharse, you may email me saying that the phrase is "I love when you do that." Or "Ooh, my back.", and I will put it into the story. (Keep in mind, these stories are rated T._

If you would like to participate in the next fic, leave a review. I will pick from the reviews on this fic (Chapter 2). You must include a way for me to contact you – most accounts have a way to send/receive a message as part of their registration process.)

Here's how it will work. I will pick a reviewer at random and send them a message asking for their contribution. I will tell you in advance what the reviewer contribution will be.

_I will not tell the contributor anything else abut the story. Again, for instance, if I ask for a topic, and the contributor picks "romance", the players may be Dr. Kroger and Julie Teeger. It won't be a romance between them, but somehow the topic will be about romance. _

_  
If I email you and you do not wish to be involved, please let me know so that I can pick someone else. _

_Your chance of being picked does not depend on whether you leave a pos or neg review. Please be honest. I am doing this so that I can be a better writer. Also, please do not 'shout out' an unsolicited contribution in your reviews.That's not how the game is played. _

Contribution: Topic.

Please, wait for my email. If I see a shout-out, I cannot pick you. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n Curses to this whole challenge thing, but I digress

_a/n For Chapter 3, the __**RANDOMLY**__ chosen characters: Adrian Monk (Huzzah!) and for his 3__rd__appearance in three stories, the suspiciously lucky Captain Leland Stottlemeyer. Don't worry folks; there __will __be an inquiry. I have been rooting for my favorite, Randy Disher, so you know it's not me, folks._

_The topic for this "Moment" is __**Orange Juice**__. Thanks to BfloGal: a wonderful Monk fan fiction writer and an all around great woman, despite her M/N shipping tendencies, for supplying the topic for today's fic. And this is what she said when I asked her for a topic. "It popped into my head". Seems like fate to me. _

Moments Chapter 3: A Moment with Adrian and Leland

By Ann Peek

It all started very innocently enough. But that's how these things usually start, innocently. Adrian Monk was waiting for Captain Stottlemeyer in his office, when he decided to straighten the good captain's desk: and by that, I mean he was angling it perfectly with the walls of his office. That's when he saw it. On the rug, a huge, orange stain, which was hidden from sight by the Captains desk.

Monk wondered how long this stain had been there. Had it been fresh? He took a closer look at the stain. No. Not fresh. But just how old? A week? A year? Had it been during the Sharona Fleming reign? Why had Leland Stottlemeyer never told him? Why hadn't anyone else ever told him? Was there a conspiracy of silence to keep him from demanding the removal of the carpeting? How many other people were in on it?

"Hey, Monk. How are you doing?" Stottlemeyer entered his office in a chipper mood, until he noticed Monk's countenance. "Are you okay?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Was Monk's chilly response.

That was when Stottlemeyer noticed that his office was somehow wrong, but he couldn't place just why it was wrong. It was a little worrying. He looked around the office, expecting something to be out of place, but nothing was.

He noticed Natalie Teeger in the bullpen, chatting with a young officer, and he wished that she would come into the office and figure out what was going on with Monk, because he didn't have time to play guessing games with his troubled friend. 'That's okay, Monk, you just stay there" he said as he got up from his desk intending to retrieve Monk's assistant. "Jeez, my leg!" Stottlemeyer banged his shin against the corner of the desk, and suddenly he realized: That had never happened before. He sat back in his swivel chair and turned. It looked natural, but he was testing a theory. Yeah. He should have been able to reach the case files without rolling at all, but now he had to roll a little to get to them. Everything was just slightly off. He hated it when everything was just slightly off. It was one thing he had in common with Monk, but Leland had a feeling that Monk's compulsion with things being even had something to do with his office being out of whack.

"Monk! What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Monk laughed derisively. "What did you do?"

"I don't know, Monk. Which subject in the huge compilation of phobias did I breach?" Leland said, sarcastically.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"You've got to be kidding. I left you here for 10 minutes and you move my desk? Why…why would you do that? What is it with you and a man's personal property and NOT TOUCHING, MOVING, FIXING, or DISCARDING it, do you not understand? I'd like to know so that I won't have to come back to an office and not know where anything is."

"I may have moved your desk by - lets get real, less than an 2/8ths of an inch - but you've been lying to me, your best friend, remorselessly, for years now. This," Monk motioned with his hands, indicating 'you and I' "has been a lie for I don't know how long."

Leland Stottlemeyer closed his eyes, and swiped his hand down his face. "What are you talking about, Monk. I've never lied to you…."

"I'm talking about a giant, orange lie that has been staining our friendship for years."

Leland laughed. "What are you talking about, Monk?"

"I'm talking about the orange juice stain on the carpet." Monk pointed at the rug. It was big as day, and as ugly as sin to Adrian Monk.

"Monk, I swear to you, I have never seen that stain before in my life."

Monk looked at Stottlemeyer, trying to gage the voracity of the statement, "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. Randy was shift commander last weekend. Maybe he was using the office and spilled some juice." Leland opened his phone. " I could call him and see."

"No, don't do that." Monk examined the stain again and a smile crossed his face. "So, it's not a secret you've been keeping from me?" Adrian asked.

"No, pal." Leland put his hand on Monk's shoulder, "I'd never keep a secret like that from you."

Both men were now grinning. "Can you get the carpet cleaned, because you know I can't be in here knowing that that disgusting, germ festering stain is under your desk."

"No problem, Monk. Can you leave my stuff alone, because if you touch my stuff again, I'll shoot you."

"Yes." Monk answered. "I'm pretty sure I can…try."

Both men began to head for the door, "Oh, I forgot my gun. I'll meet you at the crime scene," Stottlemeyer said and left Monk to pry Natalie away from her handsome young friend. Leland opened his desk drawer and, moving an empty bottle of orange juice to one side, grabbed his revolver.

The End.

Well, back to humor, but I don't think it's "parody", because, really, I can see this happening. Maybe that's just the hack writer in me.

a/n: I tried to contact the people who posted reviews, as both seemed to be interested in participating in the challenge, but no one responded, so I asked my friend and occasional sparring partner at the USA's Monk Forum to contribute the topic of this chapter's fic. Anyway, maybe next time.

_To Tashilover: I've been thinking over the comments that you made on the review page, and I feel like I kind of need to explain why I chose to not write a 'how do you deal with Monk everyday' or 'how did they meet' story. Actually it never occurred to me to write those two stories, but gentle readers; there is a reason for that. When I got the idea to go ahead with this concept, the thing that I wanted to explore is the characters outside of how they operate when they are in 'Monk mode". (Unless, of course, Adrian Monk is in the story, as he was in this fic.) That's why the last thing I would want Dr. Kroger and Stottlemeyer to discuss, when they were off-duty, is Adrian Monk. They might just have interesting lives. And they might have more than Monk in common, for example: their relationships with their teenage sons. I realize it wasn't a full story, which is why I chose to write vignettes instead of an epic. And although I love/adore/admire all things Monkish, the characters don't get to do a lot outside of the "I've got to respond to what Monk is doing at this moment". This is their chance._


End file.
